truths revealed
by DetectiveLillyRush
Summary: the suspect that she and scotty go to pick up in the middle of the night has both lilly and scotty thinking about their secrets


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own cold case!_

"Anyone want to take a trip to west Virginia to pick up our suspect, john smith?" Stillman asked. "Tony's making casserole" Nick said as an excuse. He already used that excuse earlier in the week. "I'll go" Lilly offered, using work yet again as an excuse not to go home. Home is where her cats and nightmares wait. Nightmares about George and more recently nightmares about Romeo, both incidents still haunted her, not that she'd ever admit that to anyone. Lilly suddenly noticed everyone, but scotty had left. "Hey…. You want to take a drive?" she asked nervously. "I don't know lil" Scotty replied even though he wanted more than anything to spend time with her. "Oh come on scotty" Lilly said with mock frustration. "Ok lets go" Scotty said with a smile. "Well that was quick I thought I would have to beg" She said only half joking. Scotty just smiled as they left PPD.

Hours later they were on their way back to PPD with their suspect in the back. Lillys phone began to ring. "Rush" She said automatically. "We found her" Wills deep voice said. "ok" Lilly responded as she snapped the phone shut. "We found her, john… Games over" Lilly replied in her cold detective voice. "You found Brenda?" John asked sounding surprised. "Kept her In that Newark dungeon for months until you killed her" Lilly said angrily, she hated cases like this where women were the victims. "What the hell were you doing with her all that time?" Scotty asked knowing full well this case bothered lilly. It was almost like he could sense it. "Newark?" John whispered remembering that's not where he left Brenda. "mind opening a window?" John asked. "Yeah I do mind" Scotty snapped. "I cant breath!" John shot back. "You didn't like your cell in west Virginia… don't like to feel crowded… spend time in lockup, john? You show her what it feels like?" Scotty finished. "No" John said. "Cause that's where your headed, Rest of your days in a cage." Scotty said ignoring johns comment. "Pretty girl, Brenda" Lilly said breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the car. "Yeah she was" john said slowly. "Oh so what you cant pitch a tent johnny? That you problem." Scotty said mocking him. "You think it was about sex?" John said almost laughing. "Power" Lilly said suddenly becoming vocal again. "You can imagine a man wants to keep a women around without hurting her, can you?" John asked them incredulously. "Not locked in his basement, homes." Scotty said truthfully. "If I wanted to have sex, I could pay for women off the street, in bars, common as road kill filth like that." John said starting to sound a little mad. "Nice tail on this one." Scotty said pointing at the photo of Brenda. "sure you didn't get a piece of that?" "You get a piece of that?" John said indicating Lilly. Scotty didn't respond because secretly he did want a piece of Lilly, but not for a week, a month, or even a year, but for life. "Bet you think about it… time to time" John finished eagerly. I know I do Lilly thought. "Oh, if you weren't having you way with her why'd you keep her for so long." Lilly said after an awkward pause. "Tell me something first, what gets you out of the bed in the morning? Everyone's got something they hold on to." John said waiting to hear her answer. "well I have…" Scotty is what she wanted to say but instead she said "My job". She glanced over at scotty who seemed genuinely disappointed. After her comment, they spent the rest of the ride in silence, alone with their thoughts.

I can't believe she didn't mention me. Does she even feel the same way? Scotty thought while studying lilly. When he really started to take In her appearance, he realized she looked like she was about to cry. He couldn't imagine what it was about. Maybe its her women cycle thing as vera had once put it, but he could only hope that it had something to do with what she said earlier.

I feel terrible Lilly thought. If she mentioned him he would have known how she felt about him. She wished he didn't look so hurt when she hadn't said that she has scotty. He looked like she had killed his puppy right in front of him. She really felt like curling up with her cats and crying herself to sleep, but she had her job to tend to. "Lil…. Lil are you okay?" Scotty said his concerned voice snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm… I'm fine" She lied. When she met scottys eyes she could tell he knew she was lying, but wouldn't bring it up in front of the suspect. "Oh come on you two" John said loudly. "What now?" Lilly snapped at him. "Just get a room already. You like each other. Go on a date" John said seriously. "So your playing cupid now is that it?" Scotty asked casually. "Maybe" John muttered. "Well were here" Lilly said pulling up to the ppd. They quickly got john out of the car and into the building. Once he was in lock up they went back to the car. Scotty climbed into the drivers seat and waited for lilly to get in before starting the car. They drove to her house in silence. "Lil Can I come in for a minute?" Scotty asked nervously. "Umm sure" Lilly said as scotty parked the car in the drive way. They climbed out and scotty watched lilly unlock the front door. She then led him over to the couch. "So…" She said nervously. She really wanted to know what this was about. Scotty sat on the couch and faced lilly holding both her hands in his. "I think im in love" Scotty blurted out. Lilly felt her heart break as the man she loved confessed he loved someone else. "What's she like?" Lilly asked trying to maintain a normal steady voice. "She's beautiful, smart, and funny." Scotty said with a smile, watching her reactions of hurt. "Who is she?" Lilly asked unable to look him in the eyes. "Shes….. you" Scotty whispered. Lillys eyes widened in shock and surprise. "M…m… me" She stammered. "Yes you. Can we try this?" Scotty asked staring with loved filled brown eyes into her loved filled blue eyes. "Yes" She whispered catching scotty off guard. "I love" Scotty began and they finished by saying "You" Together. Scotty couldn't help it and he captured lillys soft lips with his own while pushing her backwards onto the couch. Their lips still locked even as scotty landed on top of her. Soon scottys hands were undoing her shirts buttons while she undid his. Within minutes their shirts hit the floor. Lilly moaned as she felt scottys warm hands moving over her stomach. Lilly started undoing his belt, but kept fumbling with it. Scotty laughed at her eagerness and helped he out. Then he undid her pants and bra, Leaving only their underwear separating them. Even sooner those hit the floor and their bodies rocked together with a chorus of moans. Sweaty skin glistening in the moonlight. Their bodies moved together in a rhythmic motion that soon became all too much. They each came loudly and soon laid in each other's arms half asleep, but still basking in the afterglow in each other's arms.


End file.
